


Momma's Boy (a Niam prompt)

by heuheung0_0



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heuheung0_0/pseuds/heuheung0_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what you get when you do what mommy said, just like they said, "momma knows best"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Momma's Boy (a Niam prompt)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first prompt and my first writing, so I'm sorry if it's kinda bad written and my English is kinda sucks ehe :)

it was Saturday morning and Niall planned to watch tv all day until her mom force him to drive her to the market, after a little argument, Niall decided to drive her mom anyway. and it's probably the best decision he made cause he met Liam who unfortunately, also being forced to drive her mom to the market. little did they know, it was all planned by their moms. and at the end Niall thanks her mom.


End file.
